


Wish

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: The war was over and to celebrate the different planets had a huge ceremony. The leader from Earth was giving a long speech. Meanwhile the Voltron Team had to wait to come to scene. However, that didn't mean that they could not give a glimpse.





	Wish

"I can see everybody from here!" shouted Lance spying behind the curtain.  
"Lance, be quiet!" Pidge ordered.  
The war was over and to celebrate the different planets had a huge ceremony. The leader from Earth was giving a long speech. Meanwhile the Voltron Team had to wait to come to scene. However, that didn't mean that they could not give a glimpse.  
"How much this guy is gonna talk? This people is missing the chance to meet the sharpshooter!" complained Lance who was still peeking behind the curtains.  
"Lance," said Hunk trying to call his attention.  
Suddenly Lance stop peeking behind the curtains. They couldn't see his face because he was on his back, even so Hunk knew something was happening with him.  
"Emm, Lance?" asked worried Hunk.  
Without saying any word, Lance ran away for the backside. Hunk and Pidge were about to go for him when the curtain opened. The leader had finished his speech and now the paladins were greeted with a wave of applause. They couldn't go for him now.  
"Why did he go?" asked Pidge. "I thought he wanted this."  
Hunk was really confused too. He tried to see if Lance was somewhere in the public and in fact there he was. He was hugging a woman with a gentle smile, both were crying. Around of them, a lot of people were crying, they all looked similar and they all were different. Finally they all fused in a huge hug. Lance laughed softly and hugged his mom again. Hunk smiled.  
"It's ok. He has got what he wanted."


End file.
